This invention relates to a coin handling assembly and a method for operating that assembly.
Present coin operated laundry equipment requires the use of a special coin box which creates several problems. FIG. 5 illustrates a typical prior art coin box. The coin box is enclosed within a cabinet having a front wall 20. A prior art drawer compartment 38 receives a coin drawer 40 which is provided with a key lock 42 having a lock tab 44 adapted to engage a latch 46. The drawer 40 includes a drawer front wall 48, and the key lock 42 is accessible from that front wall 48.
Drawer 40 must be housed in a coin drawer compartment 38 which must be designed to exact specifications to accommodate the limited selection of available coin boxes or drawers. This inflexibility complicates the design of other appliance parts.
Present prior art devices also have substantial cost due to the fact that there must be both a coin drawer receptacle 38 and a coin drawer 40 which fit one another very closely.
Another disadvantage of present devices is that the coin boxes are vulnerable to tampering and theft and are usually the component most vandalized during such attempts. Coin drawer 40 can be pried loose and opened with a minimum of effort.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved coin handling assembly and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coin handling assembly which reduces the cost of manufacture over what is currently incurred in the manufacturing cost of current drawer designs.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coin handling assembly and method which provides improved security by eliminating a coin box and by eliminating exposed parts of the receptacle for the coin box.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coin handling assembly and method which provides improved design and flexibility permitting an interior vault to be shaped to fit within the available space within an appliance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved coin handling assembly and method which permits the increasing of the holding capacity of the coin handling assembly over that provided by available coin boxes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coin handling assembly and method which provides improved collector ergonomics by eliminating the need to handle heavy coin boxes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved coin handling assembly and method which are economical in manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a coin handling assembly that includes a coin drop capable of receiving a plurality of coins one at a time, analyzing the value of the coins, and initiating operation of the appliance in response to receipt of coins having a predetermined value. Various types of presently available coin drops may be used, and all of these devices include a coin discharge for discharging the coins from the coin drop after receipt and analysis of the coins.
A coin vault is provided in communication with the coin discharge of the coin drop for receiving and holding the coins after the coins have been discharged from the coin discharge. The coin vault includes a bottom wall and a coin outlet opening in the bottom wall.
A locking member is movable from a closed position blocking the coin outlet to prevent the coins from exiting the coin vault to an open position permitting the coins to drop by gravity from the coin vault through the coin outlet opening. The locking member includes a lock actuator for responding only to a predetermined trigger mechanism to prevent moving of the locking member between the closed and open positions.
The trigger mechanism may be a key operated lock, or an electrical or mechanical combination lock.
According to one feature of the invention a coin chute is positioned to receive the coins exiting from the coin vault and to direct the coins externally from the appliance.
According to another feature of the invention the coin chute may be movably mounted for movement from a folded position preventing the exit of coins to an open position permitting the coins to exit from the appliance.
According to another feature of the invention the appliance includes external walls, and the coin vault is enclosed within the external walls so as not to be exposed to the outside of the appliance.
The method of the present invention includes receiving the coins in a coin drop having coin insert slots accessible from outside the appliance walls. The coin drop is used to analyze the coins and initiate actuation of the appliance in response to receipt of coins analyzed to have a predetermined value. The coins are discharged from the coin drop into a coin vault located completely within the external cabinet walls and inaccessible from outside the external cabinet walls. A bottom opening is opened in the coin vault to permit the coins within the coin vault to drop by gravity from the coin vault. The coins dropping from the coin vault are directed to the outside of the external walls of the appliance.